


anything for you

by kzumeknma (born_to_fly)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kozume Kenma Has Anxiety, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, Kuroo is a Filthy Capitalist, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, it's floofy alright?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/born_to_fly/pseuds/kzumeknma
Summary: “Anything for you, kitten," Kuroo says, and means it.“It’s the same for you, you know?” The grammar of that response throws Kuroo for a loop. As if sensing his confusion, Kenma adds, “Anything for you, too.”in which Kuroo is so soft for Kenma, and unsurprisingly, the feeling is mutual
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 405





	anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote asshole!kuroo and it felt wrong so now i have no choice but to manifest fluffy!kuroo  
> we all know kuroo is absolutely 100% Gone on kenma,,,  
> welcome to another round of am i projecting? (the answer is yes)

When Kuroo steps into his and Kenma’s shared apartment, the lights are all off, save for a slight blue glow coming from their living room. Kuroo lets out a small sigh as he takes off his shoes, hangs up his coat, loosens his tie. He leaves his suitcase on the floor and travels deeper into the apartment. It’s Friday, which means he’s got the weekend to recover from a long week of networking and paperwork. It also means that Kenma’s powered through a 10-hour stream to celebrate reaching 100k followers the week before. 

Kuroo’s proud of Kenma for his astonishing growth, he really is, but as he takes in his boyfriend’s hazy, blanked-out stare, the downward slump of his posture, the slight tremble of his fingers, Kuroo can’t help but wish Kenma would take things a little slower. With Kuroo’s income alone, Kenma definitely has leeway to slack off, even just a little.

“Bad day, huh, kitten?” Kuroo sinks down into the couch next to Kenma, his heart twinging a little at the sight of his boyfriend curled up in a blanket, blankly gazing at the intro screen to _Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters_ on his PSP. Kuroo holds out his arms, an open invitation, and he receives a blanket full of Kenma on his lap. “I’m right here, baby.”

Strong arms embrace the smaller figure, long fingers card through soft blonde hair. Kuroo can feel the barely-there huff of Kenma’s breaths warm against his neck.

“What can I do for you?”  
There’s no verbal response, but Kenma nuzzles in closer to Kuroo, freeing one of his hands of his blanket cocoon to intertwine their fingers. There’s quiet, comfortable silence as they lie together, and gradually, the tension bleeds out of Kenma’s body until they’re breathing deep, even breaths together, in sync in a way that feels almost inevitable. 

“I’m gonna go warm up dinner,” Kuroo says, softly, careful not to worsen Kenma’s sensory overload. Usually, he’d be loath to leave Kenma when he’s still in the process of calming down, but Kuroo also recognizes that Kenma most likely hasn’t eaten since the night before, especially since Kuroo hadn’t been around to remind him during the stream. 

After gently disentangling their limbs, Kuroo makes his way to the kitchen and rummages through their fridge for anything that looks edible. With a small moue of satisfaction, he pulls out a few Tupperware containers of leftovers, and after popping them in the microwave, separates the food into equal portions and brings it to the living room.

Kuroo’s heart pangs as he notices Kenma’s returned to full blanket burrito mode, eyes screwed shut and fingers clenched tight around a lifeless console. 

“Here, Kenma, you’ve got to eat.” Golden eyes flutter open in response, and Kuroo can’t help the way that his fingers twitch at the hazy look in his beloved’s eyes, wanting to smooth away the exhaustion written in dark circles and harsh shadows. 

There’s a barely-audible hum in response, but Kenma makes no move towards the food. Kuroo raises a single eyebrow, leveling a flat, uncompromising gaze at Kenma, and slowly, so slowly, a hand reaches out of Kenma’s sanctuary to grab the bowl of leftovers.

They eat dinner just like that, lights dim and tinny video game music quiet in the background, and when they’re done- rather, when Kuroo’s finished pressuring Kenma into eating at least half of the bowl- Kuroo takes the dishes back to the kitchen. 

When he returns, he takes in the curl of his boyfriend’s body with concern, and despite it all, his heart swells with fondness. “Time for bed, kitten?”

Slender fingers clench tighter to the PSP, sharp eyes cut across the room to the still-glowing television. Kuroo doesn’t let that train of thought get much farther.

“Time for bed, then” he repeats. It’s not a question, but it’s not an order, either. Kuroo makes eye contact, wordlessly asking for permission. Kenma acquiesces in the slightest tilt of his head, so Kuroo crosses the room in a few quick, long strides, and carefully lifts Kenma in his arms, love and care evident in every movement.

“Look at that, kitten. Almost a decade into our relationship and I’m finally getting you into bed,” Kuroo says, invoking his most smarmy voice, his most lecherous grin. 

“Shut up, Kuro.” Judgement comes, swift and certain, as Kuroo knew it would, and no amount of teasing spirit can stop his leer from softening into something ridiculously fond and steeped in adoration. 

If it were anyone else, Kenma would most certainly be experiencing emotional whiplash, but since it’s Kuro, Kenma remains unphased by the gentle kisses that are pressed to the top of his head. Kuro is a self-proclaimed closet sap, after all, even if his public persona is a little bit more… provocative. _You can say sleazy, Kenma, it’s okay_ , says a voice that sounds suspiciously like Akaashi in his mind. _Shut up, Akaashi_ , Kenma thinks back. 

“Besides, we sleep in the same bed almost every night- we _literally_ had sex last night, you dumbass,” there’s barely any bite left in Kenma’s tone- despite his best efforts, Kenma is unable to keep the thread of tender affection from weaving into his words. Not many people would be able to discern the soft warmth in his voice, but Kuro has always been able to read in between the lines of his outward apathy. 

Gentle fingers tap a pattern against Kenma’s blanket bundle, and Kuroo chuckles as he makes his way towards their bedroom, arms cradling his precious cargo carefully. “I know, my love, but can you blame me for being happy? You’re beautiful.”

“No, I’m not,” the words fall from Kenma’s mouth seemingly without permission- Kuroo can see his own shock mirrored in catlike irises, in the immediate return of the tension that stiffens the body in Kuroo’s arms. 

“Are too,” Kuroo responds on instinct, as if it’s just another one of their casual, teasing exchanges, and not a deeply concerning insight into Kenma’s current mental state. His eyes scan Kenma’s face, searching.

“Am not.” 

“Are too.” 

“Am not.”

“Are too.” There’s a pause then, heavy and somber, as Kuroo uses his hip to nudge the door to their bedroom open. He gently places Kenma onto the bed, quickly crawling on after.

“...am not,” Kenma whispers, almost inaudible, and Kuroo’s heart breaks at the lost look in his lover’s eyes, the quick fluttering of lashes to prevent tears from spilling over. It was worse than Kuroo thought, and Kenma sighs, “Not tonight, anyway.”

It's a testament to how much Kenma is struggling, this verbal admission of his feelings of inadequacy, but Kuroo can’t help but feel a little bit proud. Years ago, when they were younger and freer and less responsible, Kenma would keep all of his anxieties locked tight in a little box in his chest, within the fortified stronghold of his ribcage, closest to his heart. 

One of Kuroo’s worst memories was of a locked door, of a high, high wall that loomed in front of him. Beyond the door, the wall, sobs clawed their way up Kenma’s throat, vicious and cruel as they wracked his body, and Kuroo had been helpless to do anything but listen as his first love fell to pieces beyond his reach. 

Years of therapy had coaxed those walls down. Now, as the first tear overcomes Kenma’s quick blinking, Kuroo is at Kenma’s side, slipping into bed and cocooning Kenma’s body with his own. Kenma had once said that being curled into Kuroo like this made him feel safe, and Kuroo was more than happy to provide.

“You are _always_ beautiful, lovely,” Kuroo whispers. He knows his words are not some miracle cure, that this latest round of self-deprecation probably stems from something much less superficial than outward appearances alone, that insecurities and anxieties don’t magically vanish with a few pretty platitudes, but he feels almost indignant on Kenma’s behalf. 

How _dare_ Kenma think he isn’t beautiful? Beauty is written into his careful, setter’s hands, dyed into long, messy hair. It works at the determined line of Kenma’s jaw, jumps out from the intense video game haze that sometimes dominates Kenma’s entire being. It traces the lines of Kenma’s shoulders as he fails to suppress his giggles at Kuroo’s unique brand of tomfoolery, shines from eyes that can’t quite hide the satisfaction of victory.

Beauty curls soft around his most contented smile, and shouts loud from his most expressive face of disgust. Even tired and sad as Kenma is now, Kuroo can see beauty flitting over rumpled clothes and glazed eyes, tangled hair and fidgeting fingers. Kozume Kenma is beautiful, and Kuroo would be the first to fight anyone who disagreed.

It’s one of the laws of the universe- or it should be, anyway. Water feels wet, the sky is blue, the Earth revolves around the sun, and beauty revolves around Kozume Kenma as if drawn irresistibly into orbit. 

Kenma makes a tiny noise of disagreement, and it breaks Kuroo’s heart, just a little.

“What can I do to help, kitten?” The question, twice-asked, is no less gentle in its repetition. It’s important, Kuroo knows, to ask rather than assume. 

A short pause, then Kenma nuzzles further into the comforting heat of Kuroo’s body. In the tiniest of voices, he says, “This is good. I like when you hold me.”

Consent obtained, Kuroo tightens his grip, securing Kenma in his embrace, and gently runs a hand through dyed-blonde locks. They stay like that for a good while, their breaths, their heartbeats, synchronizing again, finding their way back to that comforting space where everything makes sense. Little by little, Kuroo feels Kenma relax. Just as Kenma draws comfort from Kuroo, Kuroo knows that he’s never felt more at home than when he has Kenma in his arms. It’s warm and safe, a sanctuary just for them.

The sun dips below the horizons, throwing their room into darkness. Kuroo’s about to fall asleep, lulled into drowsiness by steady, even breaths, by the constant, consistent rhythm of Kenma’s heartbeat, when Kenma finally speaks again. “Thank you, Kuro.” Kenma brings his hands up to grasp Kuroo’s, tracing the lines of his palm, caressing his knuckles, interlocking their fingers together. 

“Anything for you, kitten.” And Kuroo means it. If Kenma asked him for the roar of the sea, Kuroo would battle primordial deities to bring him that vast expanse of untamed blue. If Kenma asked him for the moon, Kuroo would haggle with the great celestial beings so that the moon goddess’s light could run gentle over Kenma’s skin. If Kenma asked him for his heart- well, Kenma’s had Kuroo’s heart since they were children. That was a request easily fulfilled. 

“It’s the same for you, you know?” And that throws Kuroo for a loop, because what could Kenma mean by that? As if sensing his confusion, Kenma adds, “Anything for you, too.”

And Kenma, lazy as he acts, languid as he looks, means it too, just as much as Kuroo does. Kenma would wrangle the stars and the sun, conquer mountains, uproot forests, if it would make Kuroo happy.

They don’t have to say “I love you”. It’s written in the gentle graze of Kuroo’s lips at Kenma’s temple, the reciprocal brush of Kenma’s against Kuroo’s neck. It’s present in the Tupperware containers that sit in the sink, the leftover leftovers that went back in the fridge. 

It weaves through their every interaction, from Kuroo's initiation of cuddles on the couch to the unseen sharpening of golden eyes as Kenma hears the rattle of the front door opening, the dull thunk of Kuroo’s suitcase hitting the floor, the heavy, defeated-sounding sigh escaping Kuroo in an exhausted rush of air.

(Kenma knows that Kuroo likes taking care of him, knows that it gives Kuroo a feeling of control and satisfaction even after a long day of businessmanning and politicking. Taking care of someone doesn’t always look like holding them- sometimes it means letting them hold you. Yes, Kenma was upset and got lost too far in his own head, but never let it be said that Kenma doesn’t care for Kuroo too. Never let it be said that Kenma doesn’t connect in his own way.)

They don’t have to say “I love you,” but sometimes they do it anyway. 

“I love you, Tetsurou,” is whispered into the dark, fleeting and gentle like feather-light fingers against sensitive skin. 

“I love you, too, Kenma,” comes the response, solid and reassuring, pressed like kisses into dyed-blonde hair. 

They fall asleep like that. It’s not perfect, but it’s _them_ , it’s Kuro-and-kitten, Tetsurou-and-Kenma. The night is for loving whispers, for bubbles of gentle affection, for quiet touches lingering on warm skin, for bone-deep connections, for bonds of mutual adoration and respect. 

The night is for them. They can deal with the rest of the world in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thEY'RE IN LOVE, YOUR HONOR
> 
> kuroo said "the world-famous Kodzuken and I got together" and i think about that every goddam day  
> still emo about ch402- i've said it before but i can never say it enough- furudate-sensei, thank you very much for these past 8 years!
> 
> comments, kudos, etc are much appreciated! if u wanna scream w me my tumblr is @kzumeknma


End file.
